


Door Number Three

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [125]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A box from Amazon that makes no noise, A coffee can with a hole poked in the lid for a reason, Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Door #3, F/M, Family Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy arrives home to her boys and their "up to something" faces. They present her with several options, and she chooses door number three.





	Door Number Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



> ChrissiHR prompted a box from Amazon that makes no noise, a coffee can with a hole poked in the lid for a reason, Door #3.

Darcy walked into the kitchen and encountered Bucky and Clint's "up to something" faces.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Congratulations! You've been selected to win a kiss from this _very_ handsome gentleman here!" Clint announced in his best cheesy TV show announcer voice. Bucky waved at her. " _Or_... you can choose to look at what's behind door number two!"

Darcy's gaze flicked between them, and when neither of them broke character, she decided to play along.

"All right. What's behind door number 2?"

Clint moved an Amazon box off the counter with a flourish. "It's a brand new... coffee can!" He momentarily dropped his cheesy announcer voice to add, "with a hole poked in the lid. For reasons."

"Okay..." Darcy began, skeptical. "Is there a door number three I can get in on, or...?"

The cheesy announcer voice returned, and Clint held out the Amazon box to her. "Now, the rules state that you can choose only one: a kiss from our very attractive life partner, the coffee can,  _ or _ whatever is behind door number three. Choosing to open door number three means giving up the other two things."

"I mean," Bucky put in, "I'm probably still going to kiss her..."

Clint shushed him. "So?" he asked. "Your decision?"

Darcy shook the box but heard nothing from inside, not even the sound of packing materials shuffling around.

She and looked at Bucky and Clint and weighed her options. Since she wasn't that interested in the coffee can (just what the reasons were behind the hole in its lid), and Bucky had said he going to kiss her anyway, she didn't really have anything to lose.

"I'll take door number three," she told them, which by the looks on their faces was the right choice.

The Amazon box opened easily, but nothing was inside. Darcy frowned and looked up at Bucky, but he pointed back into the box and she noticed an envelope taped to the bottom of it.

Prying it off the bottom of the box,  she extracted a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"'Dear Mr. Barton,'" she read. "'We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted—?!'"

The letter was forgotten for the moment in the flurry of hugs and excited laughter. Darcy kissed both Bucky  _ and _ Clint, and very nearly started crying from happiness.

"I didn't read the whole thing," she said. "Tell me!"

"There are two," Clint began. "Siblings, 13 and 9."

Darcy squealed. "We're gonna be parents!" she exclaimed, squeezing Bucky around the neck. "When?"

"Couple months," Clint replied. 

"Oh my god—we have so much to do to get ready! We have to..." She let out an excited breath. "You guys, I love you both so much! I'm so happy."

Clint joined their embrace, and the three of them held each other for a while.

"I have one last question," Darcy said. "What's with the coffee can?"

Bucky grinned and popped the lid off. "It's for remembering how we feel right now," he said, tilting it toward her so she could see the few slips of paper that were already inside it. 

"We write down how excited we are to have the kids, how much we want them in our lives, how much we want this home to be theirs. Later, if they're feeling down or if we're feeling frustrated, we pull out one of the reasons to remind us all how much we want them, how long we waited for them."

"Bucky... That's amazing," Darcy breathed.

"It was Clint's idea," he told her, and she turned to give Clint the kiss she had been about to give to Bucky.

"Is it cheating that I got all the things from behind all the doors?" Darcy asked him.

"Nah," Clint replied, shaking his head. "We were going to make sure you got all of them, no matter what."

"I love you," she sighed, leaning her head against Bucky's as he came up behind her to sandwich her between them. 

Bucky kissed her on the forehead. "We love you too, Darce."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171932918598/door-number-three)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
